callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Assault Shield
Untitled Hello there, I have some Assault Shield Footage that I will be posting to YouTube Monday November 12 at around 12 midnight EST. Will that be acceptable? It pertains to the Shield effectiveness against the Guardian's effect and regarding how the Shield can be Destroyed. Spliting weapons Will splitting the assault shield and zombie shield be a good idea. The information is now overlapping each other. Taco1945 (talk) 18:40, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Tips & Tricks: *See a doorway? You can't really plant it IN the door way, you have to plant it a little distance away from it, inside or outside. The best way to utilize the shield in a doorway is while you're holding the shield and crouched. *Nuketown 2025 is the best map to use this strategy, specifically in objective games such as Hardpoint or Headquarters, where the objective can sometimes be located inside a house's living room. *Another startegy to utilize for the "almost-perfect defense" is the Trophy System. Place them in front of your shield to protect you from two incoming Frags/Semtexes (4 if you add another one) *Perks to use: #Hardline (to get your score streeks to support your team) + wildcard = Flak Jacket (resist explosives) or Lightweight (to get to objectives/strategy areas faster) #Fast Hands (to use yoru equipment faster so you can quickly defend with your shield again) #Tactical Mask (resist tactical explosives) + wildcard - Extreme Conditioning (to cover ground and get to places faster) Try this, it's fun, and it works so long as you're alive. Shield's durability: It says that the shield breaks after 5 hits when its planted. I have used the shield enough to know that it definitly does not break after 5 hits. It lasts a lot longer than that. I had people shoot at me for a minute straight and it still has not broke. I have noticed that the shield automatically breaks (if planted) when the player dies. I have never seen the shield break while holding it. I think someone has to be behind the planted shield for the durability to last. If someone is not behind the shield, it will break more easily.? DemonicWaffle (talk) 16:21, November 23, 2012 (UTC) DemonicWaffle Vulnerability Frames Should something be noted about the vulnerability frames that occur when you switch stances? I started noticing, as I play fairly regular with the shield, that at the moment you go from stand to crouch or from crouch to stand, all bullets will negate the shield. This enables bullets directly fired at the shield to go through while the animation is going. This makes an insane difference for hardcore game modes. Can others confirm this issue? ~ Flightmare (talk) 15:38, January 15, 2013 (UTC) About one of the current pictures Looking through some of the pictures on the Gallery for the shield, I noticed one with clan tag and emblem. Notably, the clan tag was "CDWC" and had a MLP emblem. After reading the "COD Wiki is NOT a clan" and some of the heated arguments involving ponies, I decided to make a new image for this page. I took an image directly from Elite and cropped it down (as is the current picture), but was quickly deleted for "bad quality". I would like to either 1. Revert the image back due to the pic almost looking like advertising to me or 2. Have somebody find a way to get a better quality image to replace it. Any help/input would be appreciated. 20:57, January 20, 2013‎ :Firstly, we're not removing a good quality image for a lower res one. Secondly it's irrelevant what people think of the emblem, it's there to showcase an emblem, if people don't like it then it's just tough. Thirdly the clan tag is there simply to showcase the use of a clan tag, it's not advertising CDWC in any way, beyond simply being on the Assault Shield. As such the image is showcasing all the things it has to and is not in violation of any policies, as such it will not be changed at this time purely down to "some people may not like it". 21:06, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Can someone change the damage for the MP value? It's 70, not 50. Actual stats from the games files.I Edit Alone (talk) 18:04, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the topic, but the question is: what is it? I mean... the emblem. Looks kinda cute and funny. These things didn't be seen often in games. Thanks. 01:14, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Basically, its Fluttershy from My Little Pony. There is also tutorials of how to create these emblems in Youtube, if you're interested to create.